NXT TakeOver: Philadelphia Andrade Almas vs. Johnny Gargano
Cien's start in WWE was a bumpy one. Figuring his good looks and in-ring talent would make him a natural fan favorite, he debuted as a babyface and fans revolted. It took a while, and a heel turn, and the addition of Zelina Vega as his manager, but everything finally clicked in 2017. Still, not many predicted he'd win the top prize on the brand at WarGames. Even without the unfortunate injury to McIntyre, it's felt like a good move, as Almas and Vega are an arrogant duo its easy to hate. In reality, Gargano's journey since signing has been relatively smooth. As a team and as opponents, he and Tommaso Ciampa immediately made a splash in 2015's Dusty Rhodes Classic and the following Summer's Cruiserweight Classic tournament. They’d eventually capture the tag titles in a series of match-of-the-year candidates with The Revival and AoP, but with Ciampa dealing with injury and the fans speculating on a replacement for him in the #DIY team, the Sicilian Psychopath snapped. In betraying and viciously assaulting his friend, he made Johnny's kayfabe life hell. It's been a long road back from TakeOver: Chicago. Gargano disappeared for a time, and struggled to find his confidence as a singles performer. Setbacks included two thrilling losses to Andrade, something the champ and his business associate have been sure to constantly remind him of since he won the #1 contendership in a Fatal 4Way. The circumstances of that win - he was a late addition to the tournament due to an injury to Velveteen Dream, and despite taking care of the intruders and giving his fellow fan favorite a chance to recover, he did pin Aleister Black after Undisputed ERA attacked the Dutchman - recast some doubt on Johnny Wrestling's worthiness. He seemed to dispel that doubt again with a win over Dream and then by outsmarting and outbattling the champ in the closing segment of the ‘go home’ show. The fans are behind him. His wife Candice LeRae just joined the company. Even in kayfabe, things are finally going Johnny Wrestling's way. But is he one Zelina mind game, and/or Ciampa appearance, from losing his shot? The exact nature of Ciampa's injuries and his timeframe for recovery were never officially revealed by WWE, but lots of folks are speculating he's close to being ready to return. So much so that the assumption is he'll at least be able to cause a distraction, interfere or lay a post-match beating on his former tag partner. While we watch for The Sicilian Psychopath - or a save from LeRae should Vega get too involved - we should be treated to a hell of a match. Both of the previous Almas/Gargano matches were barnburners, and the higher profile should do nothing but turn up the heat. Would NXT go for another quick title change after McIntyre's short reign? Is it the right time to strap Gargano, or should he chase/deal with a blood feud for a while longer? That uncertainty only adds to a great story and what could be a classic between two talented performers with great chemistry. See also *NXT TakeOver: Philadelphia Category:NXT TakeOver: Philadelphia